Just Monday, Same As Last Week
by dotty dru
Summary: It's just a normal Monday, right? I was stuck on ideas for a oneshot, so me and my friend played a game where you write a line each to make a story. It’s not as bad as it sounds.


**I was stuck on ideas for a one-shot, so me and my friend played a game where you write a line each to make a story. It's not as bad as it sounds. Some bits are not so fluent, but I hope you like it anyway. **

Brennan rolled over stiffly. Sometimes she just wished he would stay out of the lab, he made things so much harder. Damn, why couldn't she just talk to him? She knew why, she couldn't help it, but every time he was there she was so much happier. That wasn't the problem; the problem was that people noticed. It's hard enough to keep a secret, so that no one knows, but when some people know, it's makes things impossible. It all started when she came to work this morning, Booth was stood there with a huge grin on his face. _Looks like that should be against the law _she thought.

"You're way too happy for a Monday morning. Now explain that ridiculous grin," she requested, gesturing to his facial expression.

"Please tell me you know what day it is."

"I'm pretty sure it's a Monday. Just like it was this time last week."

"Bones, it's valentines day, the most romantic day of the year. Please tell me you knew."

"No, but why should I be bothered? You know, it's just another commercial holiday?"

"Ahh, but a very romantic commercial holiday," he said pulling a rose out from behind his back and giving it to her.

"Booth! Thanks, just one?" Brennan asked coyly.

"You'll have to wait and see. Now, where's mine?"

"You'll have to wait and see," she teased.

"Awww, I'm really not a patient guy."

"You've managed to wait so far."

"That's because I've had caffeine and now that's starting to wear off."

"Who said I was talking about today?"

"Don't play with me, just hand over my present. You have got me one, right?" he asked suspiciously. _There's goes my self esteem _he thought.

"You'll have to wait 'til later," she whispered into his ear before heading to her office. _Did I really just say that _she mentally asked herself, sitting down at her desk. Then something caught her eye. It was a small square box with a tiny ribbon wrapped around it and for some reason it didn't look like a very nice present. She sat on the sofa and picked it up carefully, reading the attached note. It said 'hope you like surprises, it's a dead shocker!' She slid off the ribbon and slowly unwrapped it. It was like pass the parcel, there lay another perfectly wrapped present. Personally, she had always thought pass the parcel was a harsh game. All that disappointment and only one winner. At least she knew she would win this game. She ripped off a layer, revealing a typed note. The font was so small that it was barely legible, it read 'better sooner than later'. She removed another layer of wrapping paper. She opened the small blue box, half expecting there to be another one inside. Instead there lay a small folded piece of paper that was torn at the edge. This one read '12pm, the lab balcony, wear something nice'. It sounded just like a certain FBI agent she knew. Storming out of her office she shouted, "Ange, have you seen Booth?" The artist shook her head.

"He left before and he told me not to let you leave the lab," she smiled. _It's so typical of Booth _ she thought _he won't even stay around to face me. _

It was 11:30 and the day had passed so slowly, mainly because she had been sat round doing nothing. _How is he expecting me to wear something nice when I can't leave the lab _she thought. At this point Angela stalked in, holding several outfits and what looked like a whole lot of make up.

"Please tell me you're taking them to the charity shop," she pleaded.

"As if! You're going to look drop dead gorgeous when I'm done with you."

"I don't know what you're up to, but I have a feeling I'm going to want to kill you tomorrow."

"And why would you want to kill innocent me?" she asked. This received a cynical look from her friend. "Don't give me that look." Brennan didn't talk; she didn't even want to think about what Angela was planning.

Brennan stood on the balcony overlooking the lab, in the darkness. This was ridiculous, even the cleaners had gone home. The cool breeze felt good on the back of her neck and trickling of water calmed her nerves. After a few moments she realized there wasn't any water in the lab, she turned around to see a CD player on the floor. Just behind it, lay a rose and further on, lay another. She followed the trail and the last rose was in the elevator door, stopping it from closing. She bent down to pick it up and the door slid open. She looked up to the elevator wall where there was yet another piece of paper saying 'be my valentine'.

"I spent all day in the lab, got dressed up and coated in make up, for this?" she asked herself, frustrated.

"Oh ye of little faith," Booth's voice came from behind her. His hand caressed her neck and she could feel his breath, warm on her skin. Music started playing from nowhere. "Want to dance?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he slid his hand gently down her arm, stopped at her hand and turned her to face him. He moved closer and started to dance. Slowly, he lifted his hand to her cheek and leaned closer. He caught her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply. After what could've been an hour, he pulled away.

"Do you still think Valentine's Day is just a commercial holiday," he whispered in her ear.

"No, but I think I deserve another kiss for admitting that I was wrong," she laughed. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the elevator, taking her into his arms. The door slid closed and on the outside was a sign reading, 'do not disturb'.

**By the way I am aware that Valentine's Day is on a Wednesday, but it didn't fit. Apologies, because I lost half of the story so I had to improvise. Please review!**


End file.
